xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose(Huntsgirl)
A member of the Huntsclan. History Rose was a member of the Huntsclan. There is a birthmark on her right palm and wrist resembling a Chinese dragon, otherwise known as the "Mark of the Huntsclan". Initially, Rose revealed very little about her past or history. She was simply "the new girl" at Jake's school, and nothing was really found out about her early childhood until much later in their relationship. According to her the Huntsclan was her only family for as long as she could remember – saying earliest memory was "lying in my Hunts-crib, crying out for my Hunts-nanny to change my Hunts-diaper"1. Her skills were exceptional enough to have been accepted as apprentice to the Huntsman himself while working in the field in New York. Taken under his wing as his ward, he personally indoctrinated her with his views about magical creatures as being disgusting and unnatural, and in the methods of hunting. During a class ski trip2, Jake discovered Rose was also the Huntsgirl and was uncertain whether to love or fight the woman of his dreams, but eventually realized that he strongly cared about her and that his strong romantic feelings for her were indeed mutual and genuine. Which later prompted him to reveal to her his identity as the American Dragon while being hunted by the Huntsclan along with other captive magical beings. Rose had been told by the Huntsman that both of her biological parents died shortly after she was born before being taken in and raised by the Huntsclan. However during a shared dream experience where she and Jake spent time together while asleep, she discovered that her parents as well as a twin sibling did not die. Rather, the Huntsman, as well as Huntsclan members working undercover in the hospital, kidnapped Rose shortly after her birth, having noticed her dragon-shaped birthmark. The names and whereabouts of her family remained largely unknown until after her wish for the Huntsclan to be destroyed, where having never been taken by the Huntsclan, she and her family moved to Hong Kong, China3. However, her twin remained unseen. After Rose's wish for all Huntsmen to be destroyed—herself included, Jake immediately wished she had never been a member of the Huntsclan. This ended their relationship until the Dark Dragon attacked the Dragon Council in Hong Kong and Rose regained her memory after being shown a picture of her and Jake at the dance. In a display of her innate natural prowess and abilities, she helped Jake fight and defeat the Dark Dragon4. Initially, her two sides were kept a secret, and as Rose was generally sweet and caring, but rather modest and somewhat shy. The demands of her double life frequently left her with short encounters with Jake, who would normally be left very nervous and utterly twitterpated and lovestruck in her presence. As the Huntsgirl, her good-hearted and sweet personality was almost the complete opposite: a daring, dedicated, and somewhat vicious persona filled her duties as a Huntsclan apprentice. She shared the same beliefs of the Huntsclan – of the vile and unnatural nature of magical creatures, especially dragons – and was compelled to carry out actions with that mindset. As her alter-ego was exposed to Jake during the ski trip, she disappeared only to later return after retraining with the Huntsclan. The lines between her dual existence became less distinct. Rose's more violent nature as the Huntsgirl often surfaced in her normal identity as she began to try and associate with Jake and his duties. It also caused her more "normal" life as Rose to surface in her duties as the Huntsgirl, which had her being perceived as acting oddly in the face of the Clan and her superior. After finding out Jake's secret, her 2 lives blended into one as she reviewed for herself what was right and decided to help Jake protect the magical world, eventually losing all of her memory of the Huntsclan due to Jake's wish that "Rose was never taken by the Huntsclan". Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Stealth Force Category:Blond Hair Category:Neutral Category:Amnesia Category:Aryan Race Category:Disguise Category:Birthmark Category:Twins Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Woman Category:Martial Artist Category:Female Category:Siblings Category:Siblings